<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue by BlancThePotatoMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375425">Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancThePotatoMage/pseuds/BlancThePotatoMage'>BlancThePotatoMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Previously on... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree &amp; Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Other, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancThePotatoMage/pseuds/BlancThePotatoMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A recollection of the good and bad times, as Jesse slowly begins to realize how blind he's been. (Following the events of Vindictive)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Amari &amp; Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada &amp; Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree &amp; Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree &amp; Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree &amp; Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree &amp; Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Previously on... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short prologue before we continue with the flash backs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hero, Vigilante, had just murdered his worst enemy.</p><p> The hero, Vigilante, got righteous revenge for the death of his husband Hanzo.</p><p> The hero, Vigilante, retires to an empty home.</p><p>  The late-open bar is a welcome sight as he stumbles through the doors, raindrops scattering the creaky floorboards from his get-up. He sits on one of the barstools with a lack-luster feux-leather cushion, the nails holding it together poking at the seat of his ass.</p><p>  He removes his hat, letting brown locks fall out of the brim, setting the Stetson aside on the countertop.  The bartender doesn't ask questions, and simply gets them a hard liquor. Vigilante-- Jesse takes it without question.</p><p>  There's an ache now, dull and sinking, coiled like rusted springs in his stomach. He thought he'd wiped himself clean of it, putting the bullet through Scion's chest, letting them fall. But it hurt now just as much as it did then, only now, there was no more anger to cover it up. He was left with the constriction of his chest. </p><p>  Jesse knocked back the offered drink, silent and solemn. People eyed him with a question where they thought he couldn't see them but thankfully knew not to approach the beaten hero.</p><p>  The news buzzes on in the corner of the room on a fat TV gracelessly hung from the ceiling. Archaically it's images flickers and runs half assed as the people turned up it's volume. Vigilante grit his teeth.</p><p>  "Turn it off--." He whines, voice sounding more broken than he meant. Jesse swing in his seat, perhaps more harshly than needed. "Ah said turn it THA FUCK OFF--," Jesse's words were choked out of him as the TV continues.</p><p>  "--death of Scion has come to light with their true identity. Officers have revealed him as Hanzo Shimada, a retired Japanese proffesional archer who was earlier presumed dead. Police are already investigating the grave, and we join Andrew Miginouss in an interview of Genji Shimada, the deceased's brother."</p><p> The screen flashes, Genji flashing into view with their back turned to the crew, being peppered with questions and microphones, bombarding him as he attempts to get into his home without letting them in, eventually telling them to fuck off and shutting the door. </p><p>  Jesse feels sick. Guilt roils in his stomach, threatened to clamber up their throat in bile. White hot knuckles grip the counter.</p><p> Mercifully the barkeep took up Jesse's place and had the patrons turn off the buzz, but it was already pressed into his mind like hot iron. He killed his husband.</p><p>   Jesse took his refilled cup as drank, wallowing, hands rubbing at his eyes, his temple as feelings, things, scramble and fight in his chest, filling it without the room for them.  The first sob breaks out-- and then the one after that, and after that until they were spilling freely from his mouth, sobbing and choking, burying his head against the counter.</p><p> He killed his husband, because he thought they were dead.</p><p>  Images well up in his mind, trying to count the faults he'd done for this sort of karma, trying to count all the times it should have been obvious that they were what they were, and all the times he fell short.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>